Cheronica
by gaysk8er
Summary: This story takes palace in Season 1 Episode 5. It starts in Cheryl's bedroom, they are after dinner. It is about Cheryl and Veronica's relationship. (Cheronica)
1. Chapter 1

This story takes palace in Season 1 Episode 5. It starts in Cheryl's bedroom, they are after dinner. It is about Cheryl and Veronica's relationship. (Cheronica)

Cheryl and Veronica is sitting on Cheryl's bed. They are watching pictures of Jason.

"I hope this isn't weird, but Jason was crazy handsome." Says Veronica. "The handsomest! Somethings tells me he would've like you" Reply Cheryl. "Why did you invited me? Why not Tia or Ginger? Aren't they your besties?" Asks Veronica. "And yet the night at the pep rally…After I had my panic attack…You helped me! Not them" Cheryl smiles at Veronica when she says that, and then she doesn't know why but she shyly leans to kiss Ronnie. Then she gently presses her lips to Ronnie's soft lips, it really feels good to her. Veronica pulls away. "Are you sure you want this?" She asks. "I think so". They are kissing for a few minutes. Ronnie pulls away again. "I'm sorry but I have a lot of questions to you!" She smiles at Cheryl. "Then go ahead ask me, Ronnie" She starts to hold her hand. "Well I thought you are into guys..." "I've thought it too, but since I 've saw you kissing Betty…I felt a bit jealous to her… I started to have feelings for you! But I've thought you are into guys, but now I'm so happy you are not!" She lays down her head to Ronnie's chest. "Ever since I've saw you, Cher, I can't stop thinking about you. We were enemies but there was something in you, something very attractive. I liked you and hated you at the same time. But now I know there's nothing to hate you for!" She kisses Cheryl's cheek "However, our families are not very good friends, so I think we should keep this relationship between each other." "As a secret?" "Yapp, Cher." "I swear I won't tell it to anybody! I really like you, Ronnie"

Veronica leans to kiss her girlfriend, they share a really passionate and long kiss. Ronnie slowly gets down, she starts to kiss Cheryl's neck, but Cheryl stopes her. "Please, tomorrow will be a really hard day for me! It will be my brother's funeral. I have to get some sleep." "I'm sorry, I think I will need some sleep too!" She gives a quick kiss to her. And then hug her and they finally fall asleep.

When Cher wakes up she sees her beautiful girlfriend sleeping next to her, Ronnie's head lays on her chest. She kisses her gently. "Morning, Beautiful!"

ONE WEEK LATER

Cheryl and Veronica are still together, and nobody knows of them relationship. They are in the school with the gang. They had biology class. "Hey, Cheryl! Can I talk to you?" Asks Veronica. "Yeah, sure." Reply Cheryl. "One sec and I'll be out please wait for me, Betty!" "OK, I'll wait for you but please hurry up, Ronnie!" Betty leaves them alone. They are totally alone, but they are afraid of anybody hears, or see them, so they have to cover them meeting. "So Cheryl, can you come to my place after school? I want to talk about the cheerleader team if it's ok for you." "Yeah totally, I'll be there. See you later" "Bye". They walk out. Betty runs to Ronnie." Hey, what were you two talking about?" "Well, she'll come to my place after school…" "What? I thought you don't like her!" "Because I don't like her, she comes over to talk about some cheerleader stuff! By the way are you all right? It could be really hard for you. Your sister had a fiancé!" "I'm ok, but now I have to go, I have a meeting with Jughead!" "Ok, see you later"

When school end Cheryl and Veronica meets in the front of the Lodge House. Veronica opens the door. "Hey, Mom! I'm home. Cheryl is with me, we have to talk about some serious things, so please don't disturb us!" They go upstairs to Veronica's room. They close the curtain and the door. Then Cheryl leans to kiss Ronnie, they have a very, very passionate kiss. Cheryl pulls Ronnie under her. Slowly Cheryl's hand is going down, till she reaches Ronnie's breasts, she stars to play with it. Cheryl own the control. Ronnie suddenly pulls away. "Oh I'm so sorry, my breath could be terrible for now." "No, no, no it's okay, it tastes coffee." Ronnie kiss her very long, she swipes her tongue softly against to Cheryl's upper lip asking entrance into her mouth, and she opens her mouth accepting the invitation. Cheryl puts her hands back to Ronnie's breasts. She helps Ronnie to take down her shirt, and then…

The door suddenly opens and Betty is coming into the room. She whispers "What the fuck are you doing?" "Betty have you ever heard about knocking on the door?!" Yells Veronica. "Anyway I just wanted to tell you a pretty good news, but I think I'll call you later. And don't worry I won't tell your dirty secret to anybody." She leaves in tears. Veronica change a look with Cheryl. Cheryl's eyes telling her to go after her. She quickly takes on her T-shirt and runs after her best friend. "Betty, wait! I can explain it!"


	2. Chapter 2 Getting complicated

Well, I'm so excited to write. It seems like you like it too, so I'm gonna continue the story.

"Explain?! Veronica, I think there is nothing to explain. It didn't seem like you are doing this for the first time. Why didn't you trust me? When did this start?" She wants to be strong, but she feels like she is the weakest person in the world.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't want to risk my relationship. I wanted to tell you but Cheryl… you know when you really like someone you do crazy things! I didn't trust my best friend."

She wants to hug her bestie, but she pushes her away. "I can't forgive you. Not right now."  
 _'Not Cheryl is the only one, who likes Ronnie that way. But now it doesn't matter, she has a girlfriend'_ Thinks Betty. She runs away in tears. Veronica see Betty disappear.

"Damn it!" _'I never wanted to hurt her! She is my best friend, and we shared a very, very good kiss. I think I was in love with her. But now… I have a girlfriend, and I don't think Betty can ever love me that way, so I have to give it up she is into Archie, right?'_ Thinks Ronnie. She goes back to the house, back to her room. "Is everything all right? Could you fix it?" Asked Cheryl.

"No, but I'm sure she won't tell anyone, she is my best friend!" Reply Ronnie. "You need some alone time, or I can stay here? "I think I will go to Betty's if you don't mind." "Why would I?" She gives her a quick kiss.

They go down. "Hi honey, what does a Blossom doing here?" Asks Hermione Lodge. "Sorry mom, I don't have much time, I'll explain it later." "There is no later, tell me now!" "We were talking about some cheerleader stuff, that's it!" "We'll talk about this later." Yells Veronica's mother. They go out. "I'm sorry for my mom!" "No problem, she is just like mine!" She hugs Veronica, and then leaves.

When she arrives to Betty's house she hears Betty's mom.

"What?! You know it?!"

"Yes mom, and now please tell me why didn't you told me? And where is she? I have to talk to her."

"No. You can't! She needs peace to get all right. Jason Blossom hurt her"

"He did, but you broke her. You are a monster!"

" You can't talk to me like this!" Veronica hears a hit. _'I have to get in'_

She knocks on the door. She hears somebody's going upstairs.

"Hey Veronica, come in please!"

"I have to talk to Betty!" She runs up and go in to Betty's room. "Betty, I heard you and your mom arguing. I'm so sorry. Is everything all right?" Betty shows her face to Ronnie. "How bad is it?"  
"She hit you?!...So, she said you can't talk to your sis, what now?" "I'm going to find her. And talk to her." "Well, I wanted to talk about the Cheryl thing, if it's okay." Betty nods at her. "You know, my and her families are not good friends, so we had to take this relationship in silence. We are together since I slept at her place. I like her very much." "Why didn't you trust me? After all I'm your best friend, right?" "I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you" "I want to be mad at you, but somehow, I can't. Ronnie, please trust me! I don't think I can live without our friendship. It means a lot to me." She hugs her bestie.

"But I wanna know something. The kiss, in the school, do you remember?" Veronica nods at her. "so, did it mean something, or you meant that to get Cheryl's attention?  
She swallows and then answer. "Both, I wanted to get Cheryl's attention, and yes, I was in love with you. But then I found out you are in love with Archie. So, I gave it up." "Do you love Cheryl?" That was a pretty big question for Veronica too, she wasn't really over Betty, but she really liked Cheryl. She doesn't know what to answer "I don't know. I know this sounds weird, but really I don't know. But I think yes, I love her. I'm not sure in this."

"Anyway Ronnie, I wanted to tell you, we maybe know who killed Jason." "Who?"

"My dad." "What?" "I told him first that I know about Polly, and he told me he could do anything to protect her. And he was not at the drive-in, when somebody broke in to Sheriff Keller. So the question is how far would he go to protect Polly?" "Do you want me to sleep here?" "Sure, but won't Cheryl be jealous, because you are with me?" "It's okay!"

When they are about bedtime, they are laying on Betty's bed.

"By the way, I wanted to tell you something, it is about Cheryl and me. Well, I don't know what to do, we need a place where we are welcome and we can be together. I can't lie to my mom every day, and I think she will find it out." "Tell her you and Cheryl 've been close friends since the funeral."  
"Maybe this could work, but I think this was a hard day for both of us, so let's get some sleep." says Ronnie and she lays down.

"Ronnie, there is something what I wanted to tell you." She sits up. "Yeah? What is it?" "Look, since that kiss, I've started to have feelings for you, but I know it doesn't matter now, you have a girlfriend. And I don't want to be between you, even if I don't like her." However, she does the opposite of what she said.

She gently kisses Ronnie's softly, coffee flavor lips.

"I'm so sorry" She looks to Ronnie's eyes, and she sees in them Veronica really don't know what to do with this. "Don't be"


End file.
